Days of Autumn
by BloodyTink
Summary: Autumn Eberheart was out with her friends when she was hit by truck and died, but soon found herself in Middle Earth. Now she's on a quest with a wizard, a hobbit and a group of dwarves to reclaim their homeland and fight a dragon. Autumn believes that she was by accident but everything happens for a reason *formerly called Unexpected Autumn* Fili/OC
1. Living and Dying

Chapter 1 Living and Dying

**Author's Note: This is just a little rewrite and editing. I hope you like it. **

Autumn Eberheart stared at her target with a determine look on her face and quickly closed her eyes. She held the knife in her hand ready to strike. She raised her arm and with the flick of her wrist she let it go. Autumn can picture the knife flying through the air and hitting it's mark.

"We have a winner!" a voice shouted.

She opened her eyes as everyone around her clapped and cheered at the young woman's remarkable skill. Autumn smiled as the man with the top hat handed her a pink teddy bear as her prize. She turned around and saw a pretty blonde around six-years-old looking at her shyly while holding the hand of an older woman, who was no doubt the girl's mother.

Autumn kneeled so she was at the same eye level as the child.

"Here you go sweetheart," Autumn said sweetly, as she handed her the bear.

The girl let out a happy squeal and hugged her new toy."

"Say thank you to the nice lady," the mother told her daughter.

"Thank you," the girl replied.

"Your welcome," she smiled.

Autumn watched as the mother and daughter run off to enjoy the rest of the fair. Then Autumn spotted her two best friends, an Asian girl with beautiful long jet black hair and a short browned girl, standing by the Knife Throwing Booth.

"Pay up suckers," Autumn taunted, holding out her hand.

They both groaned, as they each pulled out twenty dollars from their pockets.

"Don't blame me! You guys didn't think I could hit the bullseye with my eyes closed and I had to prove you wrong," she shrugged."

"I still think it was dumb luck," Raven, the Asian girl, replied.

"Plus, you practice knife throwing and archery back home," Maddie, the other girl, added.

It was true. Most girls her age were into stuff like fashion, make up and other material crap, but not her. She enjoyed being outdoors, learning different fighting styles, and other unusual stuff that caught her fancy. But despite these traits her friends accepted her and she loved them for it.

Maddie was the sweet one and a talented violinist. Raven was the brains always reading some book. And Autumn was adventurer longing to see far off places. I mean, she had a good life in Boston with her family and friends but it could be so boring at times. It was like being trapped in that movie Pleasantville, where everything was predictable, only there was no Toby Maguire. She would kill to go on a some kind of adventure.

"Come on, let's go get some cinnamon rolls. My treat," Autumn suggested.

"Um, that's our money you're using so technically we're the ones paying," Maddie reminded her.

"I know," she smirked.

"You know we're gonna get you back for this," Raven warned.

"True but who can think of payback on a beautiful day like this," Autumn said.

Maddie and Raven exchange looks knowing that their friend had a point. So they all went to one of the food carts and bought some cinnamon rolls. They were talking about what ride they should go on next when they were approached by a homeless woman asking for chance. The woman looked to be in her early 50s with long ratty chestnut hair. If she cleaned the dirt off her face and got rid of the filthy clothes she would've been considered quite attractive. Taking pity on the woman they each gave her a dollar.

"Thank you girls. So kind," she looked at Raven. Then over at Maddie, "so generous." And then finally Autumn, "and so beautiful."

The girls thanked her and headed for the bumper cars. Unknown to them the homeless woman was still looking at them. She seemed to have an odd interest in the trio, particularly Autumn. She watched as Autumn and her friends were having fun hitting each other with their bumper cars. She continued to follow them without being seen. After a couple of more rides and some popcorn they decided to call it a day. The homeless woman watched as the girls crossed the street to where their car was. She spotted the woman and daughter from the knife throwing booth exit the fair. She flicked her wrist a huge gust of wind hit the two and the girl's teddy bear flew out of her hands.

"Teddy!," the girl yelled running after her toy.

The bear lands in the middle of the road. As the girl goes to retrieve it she fails to see the truck coming toward her.

"Libby!" the girl's mother screamed.

Autumn and her friends turned to see the truck about to hit the little girl. Without thinking Autumn runs out and pushes the child out of the way. Although she saved the girl's life she was the unfortunate one as she found herself crashing into the windshield and bouncing off the hood, falling onto the pavement.

Raven and Maddie ran to see if their friend was okay. Soon a small crowd had gathered around Autumn, who wasn't moving. The homeless woman knew what did was wrong but it was the only way. It was time for the young Autumn to know who she really was. She waved her hand and soon she was gone in a flash of light.

Even though Autumn's body still remained on Earth her spirit was leaving this realm for another.

**~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~**

It's been three days since they left the Shire to pick up the hobbit and Fili was tired with all this riding. He has to admit that Bilbo Baggins didn't look like much of a burglar but if Gandalf says he's a burglar than that was good enough for him. He was a wizard after all. Fili looked over his shoulder where the hobbit was riding in the back, who looked so uncomfortable and out of place. He couldn't help feel sorry for the Halfling. Being so far away from home for the first time. This is his first time leaving home as well. It pained him to leave his mother behind back home in the Iron Hills but he and Kili wanted to prove themselves to their uncle. Before leaving he promised his mother that he would be careful and look out for his brother.

Fili turned his attention toward the front where Thorin was leading the Company on a quest to reclaim Erebor. He still couldn't believe that he and Kili were actually traveling to the Lonely Mountain, their birthplace. They grew up on their uncle's stories of the great city and always dreamed of seeing it with his own eyes. All they had to do is kill a dragon. How hard could it be?

"Halt!, Thorin ordered the Company.

Everyone came to a stop wondering what was going on.

"Why have we stopped," Kili asked his brother.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

One by one they got off their ponies to see what was holding them up. What they saw took them by surprise. It was a human girl lying unconscious in the middle of the road. She wearing the strangest clothes he's ever seen. She wore trousers made out of some unknown material and the purple long sleeve shirt clung to her body like second skin.

"Is she dead," Kili asked what everyone was thinking.

Thorin instructed Dwalin to see if the girl had a pulse, since he was the closest to her. As Dwalin bent down the girl choose that moment to open her eyes. At the sight of Dwalin's face she screamed. Before he could say anything she punched him in the face.

"Durin's beard!," Dwalin cried out.

She quickly sprung to her feet just as Dwalin fell to his knees, grabbing his nose in pain. Fili had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. The girl got into a defensive stance in a attempt to be look brave but Fili could see the fear and confusion in her eyes.

"What the hell is going on? Where am I? Who are you people," she demanded.

Gandalf decided to be the one to do the talking. He slowly approached but she took a step back.

"Listen, if you guys are trying to rob me I don't have any money," she declared.

"We are not thieves my dear. We mean no harm," Gandalf assured her.

"I'm in the middle of the freaking woods with a group of strange men carrying weapons, so pardon me if I don't believe you," she snapped.

"I understand. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey," he said.

When he said his name her eyes grew wide with surprise.

"The wizard," she asked.

"Oh! You've heard of me," the wizard smiled.

The girl slowly looked around her surroundings and at the Company, as if she realized something important.

"I'm not in Boston, am I," she asked cautiously.

"Where in Middle Earth is that," Ori asked innocently.

As soon as she heard the words Middle Earth she began to feel faint.

Before he knew what he was doing Fili ran to catch her before she hit the ground.

"It's all right. I got you," Fili assured her.

She grabbed on to his shoulders to steady herself but keep her head down.

"I think I'm gonna be sick. If I throw up on you I apologize in advance," she said.

"It's gonna be all right. I promise. Just look at me," he instructed her.

When she lifted her head and looked at him, he honestly felt everything cease to exist. He didn't see anything but her. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes he's ever seen. And although her dark blonde hair was a mess that he longed to run his fingers through it.

Finally Fili managed to snap out of his trance and speak.

"Um...just take a deep breath and focus on me, okay? Only me," he told her.

"Only you," she repeated.

She took a deep breath and managed to calm down.

"Better," he asked hopefully.

"Yes. Thank you," she smiled.

Fili couldn't help but smile back.

"Fili!"

Fili turned to see Thorin, who was not at all amused. He noticed that his hands on the girl's hips and quickly pulled away from her. He can feel his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Bring the girl so we may question her," Thorin ordered.

Fili nodded to his uncle.

As the Company took their ponies and their belongings under some tree, where some of the dwarves have a little rest. Fili felt the girl beside him tense. He placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Don't worry. My uncle isn't so bad once you get to know," he assured her.

She smiled at his words. Once again he found himself smiling back. He found her smile contagious.

"Fili!"

"Coming!" Fili answered his uncle.

He lead the girl to the rest of the Company, where they were waiting for them.

Balin noticed how nervous the girl was so he decided to introduce everyone first in a effort to put her at ease.

"Hello, my dear. Balin at your service.

"Hello," she replied.

"You already met a few of us. Mr. Gandalf, my younger brother Dwalin."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for punching you in the face," she apologized to the bald dwarf.

Dwalin just grunted.

"And of course, you met young Fili here."

As soon as she turned her attention to him Fili once again felt the world around him disappear. She was just so beautiful.

_What is the matter with him, he thought._

Not wanting to look like an idiot in front of her, he takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

"At your service, my lady."

He felt a sense of pride as she watched her cheeks turn red. Balin cleared his throat, reminding Fili that they were not alone. Fili quickly stood next Kili, who couldn't help but grin at his actions. He just knew his brother was gonna tease him later.

"As I was saying, let me introduce you to the rest of the group. There's Kili, Fili's brother. Oin, Gloin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bilbo Baggins and our leader Thorin Oakenshield."

She gave a little wave to everyone but took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you all. My name is Autumn Eberheart and I'm not from around here," she began.


	2. Joining the Company

Chapter 2 Joining the Company

**Author's Note: I just want to say thank you to everyone who hasn't given up on my story. It means a lot.**

Autumn just finished telling her story to Thorin and the rest of the Company and waited for their reactions. Would they believe her? Would they call her a liar? A spy?

"You expect us to believe this ridiculous tale!" Thorin declared.

"The girl is obviously a spy and a liar," Dwalin added.

_Oh yeah! I totally called it, she thought._

Autumn had been nothing but cooperative and these guys have still treated her like some criminal. Well, Thorin and Dwalin did. The others were polite enough. And the dwarf that helped her, Fili, was nice. And super cute.

_Whoa Autumn! Don't go there, girl._

But enough was enough. She looked Thorin straight in the eye and told him exactly what she thought of him.

"Look, I'm a lot of things but I am not a spy or a liar. Everything I told you was the truth. It's not my fault your a stubborn jackass and don't believe me!"

It looked like Thorin was to blow a gasket but she refused to apologize. Gandalf decided to step up in.

"I think Lady Autumn should come with us," he suggested it.

"What!" Thorin growled.

"This journey is no place for a were lass. She'll be helpless," Dwalin stated.

"I managed to knock you on your ass, didn't I," Autumn pointed out to Dwalin.

Dwalin's face managed to turn red as he touched his nose, both angry and embarrassed, because he let a mere girl get the better of him. Fili and Kili snickered. Dwalin gave the two dwarves a glare and they right away shut up. Now it was Autumn's turn to snicker. Once again Gandalf decided to play peace maker before things got truly out of hand.

"Be that as it may, she should accompany with us. At least until we find a safe for her, where she can receive the help she needs to return home," Gandalf reasoned.

Thorin stared at her, the suspicion clear as day in his eyes, but once again Autumn refused to intimated by the dwarf.

The girl was brave. He'll will give her that.

After what felt like an eternity Thorin finally agreed that she could come with them, until they find a village or some sort for her to stay. He also made it perfectly clear that she was to pull her own weight and stay out of trouble.

"No problem" Autumn assured him.

Thorin looked at her once more, unconvinced, before telling everyone that they were leaving. Autumn stood by awkwardly and watch as the Company gathered their things. Soon she felt she was being watched. When she turned her head she expected to see Thorin glaring at her or at least Dwalin but instead it was Fili. He was standing near his pony with his pack in his hands. Unlike his uncle he didn't look at her with mistrust. Autumn found Fili's eyes, kind and understanding. Then she remembered when he caught her when she was about to pass out and how he kissed her hand. She never had a guy kiss her hand before. Fili's touch alone gave her goose bumps.

She shook her head.

_Get a grip!_

"Miss Autumn!"

She turned to see Bofur, the dwarf with the funny hat, wave to her. She walked over to him where he was standing.

"What's up?" she greeted.

He looked at her confused.

"Um, the sky," he answered.

"Oh no! No! It's just something people say where I'm from when they greet someone. It's another way of saying 'hello' or 'what's going on?" she explained to him.

"Oh! That's a funny greeting. Anyway, I just wanted to offer you my cloak. It's gonna get cold on the journey," Bofur handed her his cloak.

"Thank you, but what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, lass. I have a spare."

"That's really sweet of you," Autumn said kissing him on the cheek.

Bofur couldn't help but blush.

**~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~**

Fili watched Autumn from a few feet away as she put on the cloak Bofur offered her. He knew he should stop staring at her. And he knew he shouldn't be jealous that she gave the kind miner a kiss on the cheek. But he couldn't help it. There's something about the girl that called to him.

He was so focused on Autumn that he didn't notice Kili approach him.

"Enjoying the view, brother, Kili teased.

Fili nearly jumps out of his skin.

"Don't do that," he declared.

Kili watched as Fili continued to watch Autumn talking to Bofur.

"You fancy her," Kili stated.

"What? No, I don't," Fili denied.

"You had your arms around her earlier," Kili pointed out.

"Because she was about to faint."

"You kissed her hand."

"I was...being a gentleman."

"You made her blush."

"So?"

"That means she fancies you, just like you fancy her."

"I don't even know her!"

"But you still fancy her."

Fili loved his little brother but he was three seconds away from pummeling him. Before he could do anything Thorin suddenly appeared in front of them. He stared at his nephews not at all amused. But what else was new?

"Fili, you will ride with the girl. Make sure she doesn't try anything," Thorin said.

Fili wanted to protest but his uncle was already gone. Kili looked at him with a smug look at his face.

"Don't be smug," Fili warned his little brother.

"I'm not. Have fun brother," Kili patted him on the back.

Fili shot Kili a death glare before walking over to Autumn.

"Um, Miss Autumn," he called to her.

She turned around and smiled at him. Fili opened his mouth but suddenly forgot how to talk.

"Oh! Hey Fili. Did you need something," she asked curious.

"Um...I want you...I mean, Thorin wants you...I mean..." he fumbled with his words.

He stopped took a deep breath and started over.

"Thorin says you are to ride with me."

"All right," she nodded.

Autumn followed Fili as he climb on his pony. As soon as he was settled he held out his hand to her. She took his hand and quickly climb on. Unknown to her as she settling on the pony, Fili accidentally inhaled her hair. Fili nearly groaned when he smelled cinnamon. He loved cinnamon!

Soon he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Thorin telling everyone to move out.

With Autumn sitting in front of him, Fili pulled on the reigns and his pony started to move. So here he was stuck riding with a strange beautiful girl from another world that smelled like cinnamon for the next few hours.

Mahal, help him!


	3. I'll Be Your Friend

Chapter 3 I'll Be Your Friend

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry about the really late update. The last couple of days I've been updating my fanfics and plan on doing so for the rest of this week. Next week, I plan on posting new stories. I'm pretty excited. **

**Also, this story has over 700 views! Wow! I never expect that. You guys are too awesome for words. **

**Big thanks and lots of love to Gracey Lily, Adaven, The-Blind-Otaku, pandasninjasndkiwis, Marina Oakenshield, SakuaDragomir, multirandomfandom, PoisonPen19, Cassandrala, Penn Langley, hannahizar, Soaring Hawk1, LikeABoss1219, rootatoottoot, Rosethorn20, musicluver246, kattenalice for following and favorite my story.**

**Happy reading! **

It's been three hours since Autumn found herself in Middle Earth and traveling with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.

Middle Earth. Thorin. Gandalf. Bilbo Baggins.

No matter how many times she says it she still couldn't believe that she was in the real Middle Earth. But here she was riding on a pony with a wizard, a hobbit and a bunch of dwarves in hopes of reclaiming the dwarves homeland from a dragon. A fire breathing dragon! Oh boy!

As a kid she thought dragons were cool, but now that she knew they were real just the thought of coming face to face with one for real scared her to death.

As Autumn rode in silence with Fili through the countryside, she managed to come to grips to her situation.

She always wanted to go on an adventure, see new places and meet new people. Of course when she thought of adventure she was thinking along the lines of a paid vacation to Hawaii and laying on the beach with a shirtless Channing Tatum. Okay, that last part was a long shot but a girl can dream.

But it wasn't all bad.

Middle Earth was beautiful. She knew most sci-fi and fantasy geeks would kill to be in her shoes. As she looked at her surroundings she couldn't help feel at home here. It's not that she didn't love Boston. It was a good place to live but if she was honest with herself, she never felt like she belonged there. Even with her family and friends she always felt like an outsider. But here... she was at peace.

"So Miss Autumn, tell us about yourself," a voice called out to her.

She was so startled that she nearly fell off her pony but luckily Fili held onto her tight.

"Whoa! Easy there," Fili said.

"Thanks," she said.

The way Fili was holding her close to his body, she had to remind herself to breathe and the only reason he was holding like that was to keep her from falling.

_Yeah that's it._

She turned to see it was Kili who spoke. He was riding beside them.

"Are you all right? I didn't mean to frighten you, Miss Autumn," Kili asked concerned.

"I'm fine. But please it's just Autumn. Not 'miss' or 'lady', okay," she assured him.

"All right. So _Autumn_, tell us about yourself. What's your family like?" Kili asked.

"Well, I live with my parents back home. They own a small book store. It's a small business but they don't care about the money. They just books and each other."

"Your parents sound like good people." Kili said.

"They are. They're the best parents in the world," Autumn smiled.

"Do you have siblings back home," Fili asked curious.

Autumn turned her head to look at the dwarf she was riding.

"No, only child. Although I always wanted a brother or sister," she confessed.

"Well, there are times when you love them and others times you just want to strangle them," Fili confessed.

"I heard that!" Kili declared.

"You were meant to!" Fili replied.

Autumn couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

She quickly learned Kili was a curious dwarf. He kept asking questions about her world and what's it like. Fili was also curious but he was less enthusiastic than his brother. Autumn didn't mind really. It made the time go by faster. Before she knew it the sun began to set. That's when Thorin announced that they would make camp for the night. One by one the members of the company stopped and got off their ponies.

Fili climb off his pony first before he helped Autumn. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he placed his hands on her hips and helped to the ground. She felt how her legs were so numb from sitting on the pony for so long and she almost fell if Fili wasn't there to catch her.

"It's okay. I got you," he assured her.

"Thank you," she said.

She couldn't help but stare at him. He was so handsome.

"Cinnamon," he blurted

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"You smell like cinnamon," he said softly.

"Oh! Well, before I...came here I was at a street fair with my friends and we ate cinnamon rolls," she explained.

"I love cinnamon," he confessed.

"Me too! It's my favorite," she smiled shyly.

Fili returned her smile, which made him even more handsome.

"Hey lovebirds! When you're done making googly eyes at each other, can you give us a hand at making camp," Kili cried out.

There's when they realized that they still had their arms around each other. They quickly pulled away and went in separate directions to find something to do.

Fili decided to help Nori find some firewood. Normally he would hang around his brother but he didn't want to listen to Kili teasing him about Autumn. Plus, some space from the lass might do him some good. Maybe it will help calm his racing his heart.

As for Autumn, she decided to hang out with Bilbo for a while. She noticed how the hobbit struggled to untie his pack from his pony.

"Let me help you with that," she said, walking over to him.

"Oh! Thank you Miss Eberhart," Bilbo said.

"Your welcome. But please call me Autumn," she said.

"Very well, Autumn," he smiled.

She managed to untie his pack and hand it to him.

"So, how does it feel being on your first adventure," she asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, it hasn't been easy. Sleeping in the woods and being so far away from home. Even with Gandalf and the rest of the Company I still feel alone," he confessed.

Autumn felt bad for Bilbo. Even though she never read the book. She knew bits and pieces of his character from her friend, Raven, had told her.

"Don't be sad, Bilbo. I know stepping out of your comfort zone can be scary, but once you get the hang of it, it's not so bad. Besides, it could be worst though. You could have been hit by a car and died and then wake up in another world," she pointed out.

Bilbo realizing his mistake started to apologize.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! That was entirely insensitive of me. Of course, you have it far worse than I do being worlds away from..." Autumn cut him off.

"Bilbo! It's all right, really. Yeah, it sucks but I'm making the best out of a bad situation."

"Well, I still would like to apologize."

"Apology accepted. You're a good friend, Bilbo," she smiled.

"I'm your friend," Bilbo asked confused.

"Oh course. I mean, if would like to be," Autumn asked.

"Yes! I would like that very much," the hobbit smiled.

"Good! Now come on. Let's set up your things and go see what the dwarves are cooking for supper."

"Good idea. But I have one question. What is a car," Bilbo asked curious.

Autumn laughed and started explaining to her newfound friend what a car was.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed new chapter. Once again, I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. Also I wanted to add that I edited the first two chapters of this story as well. They've been bothering me for a while and I'm happy that I finally got the chance to make the much needed changes. Well, I'm off to write the next chapter and I'll try not to keep you guys waiting for too long this time. Later!**


	4. Stories by the Fire

Chapter 4 Stories by the Fire

**Author's Note: Hey guys! How are you? I'm in such a good mood. I've writing a lot this month it feels great.**

**Thank you to x NikiSt x, ExotikaHollow1379, alexma, Arianna Le Fay, Selene Tyler Smith, xoulblade, Nice Egan, lilmonsterlove, dancergirl829, for favorite/following my story.**

**Happy reading!**

Autumn sat by the fire with Bilbo as they ate the meal Bombur made. She never had rabbit stew before but she had to admit that it was pretty tasty. She looked around at her newfound friends. Some were asleep like Gloin, who was snoring very loudly. Others were wake awake, like Fili. Fili was sitting next to Kili not too far from her and Bilbo. She remembered how he came back with Nori with the firewood and he kept glancing in her direction.

Back home, guys never pay attention to her like that. It's not that she was hideous, but I guess she just came off peculiar in some ways.

As if hearing her thoughts Fili looked up and smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back. Fili had a nice smile.

Suddenly they heard a loud, high-pitched screech that echoed from the woods. It sounded so inhuman that it sent chills down her spine. Fili and Kili looked up in awareness. Thorin looking very alert with his sword in hand.

"What was that," Bilbo asked, clearly nervous.

"Orcs," Kili said quietly.

"Orcs," Bilbo asked alarmed.

"Aye. Throat-cutters. They strike in the dead of night and kill you. Quick and quiet without warning," Fili added.

Autumn and Bilbo looked shocked but suddenly the brothers snickered. It was clear they were just joking but she wasn't amused at all. And neither was Thorin.

"You think that's funny?"

They turned around surprised to see Thorin standing there and glaring at his nephews. Kili's smirk vanished and Fili looked very nervous.

"You think a night raid by orcs is a joke," Thorin demanded.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili protested.

Thorin stared at his youngest nephew. "No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world."

And with that he walked away and wandered toward the edge of the cliff, looking at out in the wilderness. Even though Autumn agreed that making jokes about being killed by 'throat cutting' orcs while you slept wasn't funny, Thorin didn't have to be so harsh. Fili and Kili both looked ashamed of their actions. Balin, who had seen the whole thing, decided to join them.

"Don't mind him, lads," Balin said.

They watched as the elder dwarf leaned against the boulder that was behind them.

"Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs," Balin said.

"Why," Autumn asked curious.

Balin looked at the young girl with sad eyes and began his tale.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain King Thor tried to reclaim the ancient halls of Moria, one of the greatest dwarf cities in all of Middle Earth. He had hoped to move our people there, but unfortunately our enemy got there first. Legions were relentlessly led against the orcs, but their numbers were too great. They were led by the vilest of their race. Azog the Defiler. The giant pale orc of Gunabad, who had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began...by beheading the king."

Autumn gasped. How horrible!

Balin gave a sympathetic nod and continued.

"Thorin's father, Thrain, was driven mad by grief. He disappeared during the battle. We believed he was either taken prisoner or likely dead. We do not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death was surely upon us," Balin paused and turned his head toward where Thorin stood. "That was when I saw him."

"A young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against the enemy. His armor bent, wielding nothing but oaken branch as a shield."

_So that's how he got the name Oakenshield, she thought._

"Just when Azog was about to deliver the final blow Thorin managed to cut off the beast's right hand at the last second. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be easily broken. Our forces rallied behind our prince and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself, then...there was one I would follow. There was one...I could call king," Balin finished his story.

Autumn didn't notice that all the dwarves were wide awake now and had listened to Balin's story. Thorin turned around, the emotions clear in his eyes. The dwarves stared at their leader, their king, in awe and respect. Even Autumn couldn't help but stare at the dwarf in amazement. But she could tell that Thorin didn't want their praise or pity. He looked at his nephews, who bowed their heads showing that they were truly sorry for their actions early.

Suddenly the silence was broken by one curious hobbit.

"And the pale orc? What happened to him," Bilbo asked.

That was actually a good question. What _did_ happen to him?

"He sluck back into the hole whence he came from. That filth died of his wounds a long time ago," Thorin growled.

For some reason Autumn had a feeling that wasn't entirely true.

_What if the pale orc was still alive?_

"Hey lass!"

She looked up to see Bofur coming over and sitting next to her.

"Hi Bofur," she smiled.

"That was some story, huh?"

"I'll say. I can't image going through something like and live to tell about it," Autumn confessed.

"Aye. I've heard the story before but it still gives me chills every time," Bofur admitted.

Autumn nodded.

Poor Thorin! It must have been awful to see his grandfather's killed like that.

Suddenly she started thinking about her family and friends.

_They all think I'm dead._

Autumn reaches into her back pocket and pulled out a folded photo. It was her with Raven and Maddie when they went camping last summer.

"What's that," Bilbo asked curious.

"This is a picture of me and my best friends," she said. She leaned over to show Bilbo. "That's Raven," she pointed to the girl with long black hair and brown skin. "And that's Maddie," pointing to a short brown girl.

"Can we see," Kili asked.

"Sure," she nodded.

She headed the photo to Kili, who headed it to Fili.

"I've never seen a portrait like this before. You're a very talented artist," Fili commented.

"It's called a photograph. It's a image that's captured by a camera, a device that records images," Autumn explained.

Fili handed the photo back to Autumn and felt their fingers touch. She blushed as they broke away.

Bofur leaned over to get a better look at the photo.

"What's her name again," Bofur asked, pointing to Raven.

"Raven," she simply said.

"Raven. That's a beautiful name," he smiled.

She noticed that Bofur had this dreamy expression on his face, like Cupid just shot him with one of his arrows.

"Bofur? Bofur!" she cried out.

Bofur shook his head.

"Oh! I'm sorry lass. I must be tired. I think I'll head to bed. Good night!"

They watched as the funny dwarf left.

"I'll think I'll head to bed too," Bilbo declared.

"Me too. But I don't have a bedroll," Autumn pointed out.

"You can use mine for tonight," Fili said.

"Oh! That's sweet of you Fili, but I couldn't..." Autumn began.

"It's fine, really. I have the first watch anyway. I won't need it," Fili said.

Autumn smiled at the young dwarf prince. Without thinking she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said.

Fili stood there dumbfounded as Autumn went off with Bilbo to get some sleep.

_She kissed me, he thought._

He turned to see Kili smirking at him.

"Shut up and go to bed, brother," Fili ordered.

"Good night Fili!" Kili said cheerfully.

Soon Fili was alone. With everyone asleep he sat by the fire. He stared into the flame and all he could think about was Autumn.

_I am in so much trouble!_

**Author's Note: I hope you liked the new chapter. As always leave a comment to let me know what you think. See ya!**


End file.
